DESCRIPTION This program started over 19 years ago under the leadership of Dr. Vincent Marchesi in the Department of Pathology at Yale University School of Medicine. Under the present leadership of Dr. Jon S. Morrow, the purpose of the program is to provide postdoctoral fellows (M.D. and Ph.D.) with training in biochemical, cell biological, and molecular genetic aspects of pathobiology, and predoctoral students in a combined experimental pathology and biology graduate program. There are 29 participating faculty in the program; most have primary appointments in either the Department of Pathology or Department of Biology. Both postdoctoral and predoctoral training are research intensive; in additional, students are required to attend certain core courses in the classroom and actively participate in various seminars and research presentations.